Lovers?
by Dream.Of.Rainy.Days-x
Summary: Sequel to Friends?. I sugest that you read that first so that this will make sense. 8 years after Leo had to leave he gets sent back to San Francisco. Even though both he and Piper are with other people they can't hold back their feelings...can they? COMP
1. 8 Long Years

**AN: Okay so this has to be the 4th time I've written this chapter, lets hope it doesn't get wiped this time! This is the sequel to "Friends?" and if you've read that (which you should otherwise parts of this aren't going to make ANY sense at all!) then you SHOULD like this. Pease leave feed back at the end!**

**Heather1021: Yay a sequel! Here it is! Thanks for reviewing a lot on my last story!**

**Halli-halliwell: I'm not THAT evil am I? Ok, well here it is! (I never could resist puppy dog eyes…)**

**Piperleo4eva: Good, you should be sorry! Lol! Joke, itz ok. I like to swear too! I do it WAY too much! Swear all you want!**

**nicole812us: Beautiful! Thanks! I know it was sad but look….**

**Magical Princess: Yeh, but wanted to finish it. **

**Samantha: Thanks!**

**Neim: Thanks, here it is!

* * *

**

Leo stared absently out at the skyscrapers towering in front of him. How long had it been? 8 years. How had he lasted this long without her? He didn't have a clue. But he had. And, life had finally got to be ok. The hole she left was still there and I always would be but things were OK. He had a high paid job and a girlfriend. She was good for him; she made him forget Piper for a few hours a day, and he needed that. But thinking about it Jess and Piper were SO different it was weird. Leo had NO clue why he liked her as much as he did. Jess was about 5ft 6 with short, spiky blonde hair that had red tips. She was loud and liked rock. She made him laugh and actually smile. Without Jess Leo didn't know were he would be. But he still missed Piper…

"Hey baby." He turned round and saw Jess stood behind him with only a sheet wrapped around her.

"Hey." He said taking her into his arms, "Sleep well?"

"When you let me." Jess answered with a cheeky grin on her face, Leo laughed and looked at his watch.

"I have to go now baby." He said

"You have to?" Jess asked with a pout

"Yuh huh." Leo said copying the pout, "I'll be back as soon as I can kay?" kissed her quickly and walked out of the apartment.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Piper stared at the ceiling and thought about Leo. Something she was doing more and more of recently. 8 years. 8 long years. Piper didn't know how she made it without him, no, that's a lie. She DID know ONE of the reasons. Ashley. He had been there when even her sisters couldn't. She liked being with him and the way he made her feel. Her life was good. She thought. I have I good job, a boyfriend, sisters and friends. Ashley was so sweet to her. Him and Leo were like oil and water though. Ashley had thick, wavy jet-black hair and very dark brown eyes. He liked rap music, which Leo couldn't stand. She turned on her side to look at him. His eyes popped open.

"Hey you." He said pulling her close to him

"Hey." She said and kissed the tip of his nose

"Sleep okay babes?"

"Of course!" Piper rolled over and saw the time, "Oh shit I have to go!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Piper said and pulled Ash's grey cotton tee over her head

"You sure?" Ashley said and stood up

"Sorry hun. I'll be quick okay?" Piper gave him a quick kiss and ran out.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

" I can't go THERE!" Leo yelled at his boss

"Why not Wyatt?" His boss asked in an irritated tone

"It's personal."

"Well this is business Wyatt."

"But.."

"No buts, you're going."

Leo walked out and sat in his and began to drive. WHY? THE COMPANY HAD OFFICES ALL OVER THE FREAKING WORLD BUT THEY HAD TO SEND HIM THERE? Leo couldn't handle this right now. He turned his radio up loudly.

* * *

_It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"never pay the reaper with love only."  
what could if say to you, except, "I love you."  
and "I'd give my life for yours." _

I know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.

_The first time we made love, I: I wasn't sober.  
(And you told me you loved me over and over!)  
How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day: _

remember the time we made love in the roses?  
(And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)  
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours.

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.

_My dear, it's time to say I thank god for you.  
I thank god for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know... I know.. I know.. I know... _

it's time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say:  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.  
We are the lucky ones, dear...

* * *

What is this! Leo felt like screaming. It was THEIR song. He still thought of it as it.He hadn't heard it in years! Why now? I'm happy! Leo screamed inside his head. I'm FINALLY getting over her, hell it's been 8 years! Why now? Leo slammed his fist down onto the dashboard. Tomorrow he was off to San Francisco.

* * *

**AN: That was just such a good place to end it! Anyway I tried to use Dan as Piper's boyfriend but I couldn't do it! So anyway yeah, that was part 1 of "Lovers?" Could you PLEEEEEEEASE R&R! Please, I'll love you forever! PunkRokPixie xox!**


	2. And So It's Off To San Francisco

**AN: Ok, here's part 2 of the story. **

**heather1021: Thanks!**

**Halli-halliwell: Ok, ok. Here you go!**

**Notanothernonamer: Hmmmmmmm….maybe…**

**Magical Princess: THANKYOU!**

**MidniteMagik: Sorry I didn't see your review before now! Sorry, thanks!**

**Natalie: Thankyou!

* * *

**

Jess looked at Leo sadly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm gunna miss you SOOOO much." She told him

"I know, me too." Leo said and kissed her head

"How long for?"

"A month."

"A month!" Jess exclaimed, "How am I supposed to live through that?"

"I promise I'll call you every night." Leo said and kissed her.

They carried on kissing until…

"Last Call…New Jess exclaimed, "How am I supposed to live through that?"

"I promise I'll call you every night." Leo said and kissed her.

They carried on kissing until…

"Last Call…New York to san Francisco, Last Call."

Leo smiled as he remembered something. The speaker was like the school bell in High School, it ALWAYS seemed to go off at the wrong moment, like when him and Piper were making out…this is no time to remember that Wyatt, he thought to himself, you have Jess now.

"I HAVE to go now baby," he said, kissed her again and left.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Piper felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Hi Ash." She said softly

"Hey honey." He said, kissing her neck

"What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to see you."

"Ok." Piper twirled around, "But you gotta go soon coz I've a bunch of paper-work to do and then I gotta go see James about the swizzle sticks over shipping **(I LOVED that scene as Piper first told Leo that she had chosen him over Dan then! Yay!)** And then I got whole lotta other stuff to do so…"

"I get it." Ashley answered feeling a little rejected

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can ok?"

"Ok."

"I'll see you." Piper kissed him and walked off into her office.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Leo was exhausted. He had worked his butt off all day the worst clients ever. And now he was just looking to have little fun. The only problem was…he didn't know any god nightclubs. He phoned Jess.

"It's about time you called, Leo!"

"Sorry honey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, listen I was just wondering, since you spent a whole lot of time in SF a year back, that you know all the new clubs."

"Leo! If I tell you that, then you'll start chatting up some other girl!"

"I promise I won't!"

"You will!"

"I promise I won't baby, you know I only like you."

"Promise?"

"I said I did didn't I?"

"Fine, erm, "Fya" is cool and so is "hunni" but the best would have to be P3."

"Okay, thanks babe."

"Kay. Hurry back?"

"kay. Cya."

"Cya."

And so it was off to P3.

* * *

**AN: Damn writers block! It took me 2 days to write and it normally takes me like a few hours! So yeah, I thought Piper could still own P3 and Leo would go there…blah blah blah**

**So Piper will see Leo and Leo will see Piper in the next chappy, I promise. I'm still trying to get you to like Ash and Jess, because you know, then you'll feel a LITTLE bit sorry for them if Piper and Leo get back together (I'm just being stupid coz that is never gunna happen is it? Or do you want me keep them in them in the story? Do you like them? Or you WANT Piper and Leo together? You better had do!) So fluff will be here a few chappyz. **

**Sorry this one is SO short but if you want more you know the drill! The purply-blue box is awaiting your call lolz!**


	3. Seeing Them Again

**AN: Ok so, here's part 3 (short and sweet!) (Jus' like me lol)**

**Notanothernonamer: Ok, here it is….**

**Halli-halliwell: Ok, thank you and here's your update¬**

**Magical Princess: Of course! Isn't there always!**

**Heather1021: Everyone would dude, ok, here it is….part 3…**

**Fanmania: Woo! A new reviewer, yay! You don't HAVE to wait for the next chapter…it's here!**

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: Thank you! I know the other story moved fast and this one does a bit but…. And I know Lucas was an ass to her but I still loved em!**

**Piperwithlongblackhair: Thank you, I am doing! Lol!**

**Seedeadpeople98:  
****Friends 13: Thank you!  
****Lovers 1: Yes, he IS an evil bastard!  
****2: Ok, I get the message, so you want Leo and Piper together, ME TOO! Yay! You don't have to kill Ash and Jess…coz I've updated!

* * *

**

Piper looked around, loud music, flashing lights and LOTS of noise. Just another night in P3. She was glad the club was doing so well it was just she was in a rut and she knew it. She woke up, she went to work, and she stayed 'till the club closed, cleared away and slept. The only thing that ever broke it up was Ashley. She really liked him. But recently she had been thinking about Leo more and more. It confused her. But somehow she always managed to shake that feeling off. She walked over to the bar.

"Hailey, I'm dying out there, please say you have an order I can do."

"Sure Pipe." The young, blonde bartender answered

"Who?"

"Errrm, the blonde guy over in the alcove. Just a Bacardi Pipe."

"Sure Hail."

Piper grabbed the bottle and walked over to were she was told the customer was sat before she even looked around she shouted, "Anyone order a Bacardi?"

"I did." Said a familiar voice

"Okay." She spun around to face him, "Oh my god."

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Leo sat in alcove at P3, waiting for his bacardi. He was really restless. He was in the same city as HER. He couldn't even THINK her name. He couldn't afford to. If he did that now, he'd look for her and then that'd mess up his relationship with Jess. He didn't want that to happen. He really liked her. So he COULDN'T think about HER. It would only confuse him.

"Anyone order a bacardi?" he heard a familiar voice call

"I did." He answered

"Okay." That voice was SO familiar, but he couldn't pin-point it.

The woman spun around. Oh my god, Leo thought.

"Oh my god." She said and ran.

Leo just sat there in total shock. He had just seen HER. Piper Halliwell. The woman he had cried over so much, the woman he had left behind 8 years ago, the woman he had been in love with, the woman he still was. Had to talk to her.

Leo got up from his seat and ran after her. Ignoring what his mind was telling him to do. His heart was winning out. And he didn't care.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Piper was in shock. Leo Wyatt. She had just seen Leo Wyatt. The man she had cried so many tears over in the past, the man who had left her behind 8 years ago, the man she had loved, the man she still did.

"Piper!" she a Leo shout from behind her, she ignored him

"Piper!" he shouted again, he was closer, "Piper." He grabbed her arm.

"Not now Leo."

"Why not, I HAVE to talk to you Piper."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just NEED to."

"Leo, not now."

"Why not now? I haven't seen you in 8 years. I missed you." Leo said the last bit a whole lot quieter.

"Because, Leo! If I talk to you then it'll confuse me. And I can't have that right now."

"Well, it's confusing for me too."

"Well go." Piper said turning her back to him.

Leo grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him. Holding her very tightly.

"I can't."

"Why?" Piper asked willing herself not to look into his eyes

"Because I still love you!" Leo said, as soon as he said it he was shocked. He hadn't meant to say it.

"What?" Piper asked confused, Leo knew there was no way out of this one, so he decided to tell the truth.

"I still love you. There wasn't a single minuet that went by that I didn't think about you." He voice was barley more than a whisper, "I barley made it through those first few days without you. It was hell, somehow I did. But I still never forgot you, not for a second." He was cut off by Piper's lips on his.

He kissed her back immediately and she deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. She missed this. She NEEDED this. She hadn't been kissed like this since he left 8 years ago. Sure she had been kissed but Leo's kisses were always different, more passionate, sensual, loving. The kiss grew more and more passionate, until Leo's phone went off. He knew he had to take it. He broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Hey." He heard a voice say at the other end, damn Jess.

"Hey baby." He hadn't meant to call her that, with Piper stood right next to him; it was just a habit.

"Did you check out P3?"

"Yeah, it was cool, errm, can I call you back, I'm in the middle of a TON of paperwork right now."

"Sure hunni."

"Bye." Leo clicked off and turned to look for Piper.

She was gone.

* * *

**AN: So? What you think? Not good enough? Too long? Too short? Good? Bad? Okay? Please review! **


	4. Thoughts

**AN: O yeah, I'm back. You know, as I'm writing this only the first 9 chapters of "Friends?" is up. :P. I'm off school ill right now. :(. I know all say awwwwwww. Lol. Only joking, but I AM off school with the flu. So yeah, here's part 4.**

**Halli-halliwell: ok then thank you and here's your update!**

**Charmed-geek: Thank you!**

**Heather1021: O…you'll see. But I'm warning you, she CAN'T REALLY react THAT badly coz she's with Ashley.**

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: EVERYONE loves PiperLeoness but you'll have to see what happens with the whole Ash and Jess sitch…**

**Magical Princess: Yup!**

**Notanothernonamer: Oh….you'll see…

* * *

**

Leo lay in his hotel bed staring at the ceiling. His mind buzzed with a million thoughts. All thoughts of Piper. Only a few short hours ago he had been with her. He had held her, he had felt her soft lips against his. Why did Jess have to phone THEN! Oh my god, Jess, he thought. He hadn't thought about her. This wasn't fair to her. She was good TO and FOR him. She was new. Piper was old. Hanging onto Piper meant hanging onto the past. Jess was his present, and maybe, just maybe, his future. All these thoughts made sense but Leo realised something. Logic, sense and reason all flew right out the window where love, TRUE love was concerned. And he DID truly love Piper. Had for about 14 years now. He NEEDED her. He HAD to find her. He WOULD find her. He concluded as he drifted of to sleep.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

The next day Piper sat in P3. Staring aimlessly at the alcove. That was were she had seen Leo the previous night. Leo. Lat night she had seen him again. For the first time in 8 years. And they had kissed. Wow. She thought as she remembered it. Then she thought of Ashley. She had seen him last night to, when she returned home. He was waiting for her. That was great except every time she kissed him she thought of Leo. Only he could never be Leo. No one could fill the gap in soul he left when he moved away. No one except Leo could do that. But he was in the past. Ashley was now and maybe they had a future together. So she had to let Leo go. He had someone else now He had heard on the phone last night. He had moved on. So she should to. Hell, she already had.

"Hello, earth to Piper." She heard Phoebe yell behind her as she came back to earth with a bump.

"Hey Phoebes."

"Where were you?"

"Just thinking."

"Kay about…"

Piper didn't know whether to tell her that Leo was back or not. Phoebe was his friend too but if she knew she would only try to get them back together. And Piper couldn't have that. So she decided against it and said the first logical thing that popped into her mind.

"Ash." She finally said

"Had fun last night huh?" Phoebe asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yeah actually I did."

"Good, so can you pick Paige up from playgroup **(To the USA it's pre-school)** later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Aw! Thanks hun. I'd ask Prue but Jack and Kate are having there check-up today."

"It's fine. I'm losing my mind here anyways." Piper said with a smile.

"Thanks again. Bye hun." Phoebe said running out the door.

Piper returned to her thoughts of Leo.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Leo sat at his desk at work. He couldn't get Piper off of his mind. He couldn't wait until that night. He would go to P3 and see her. She HAD to be there. The phone rang.

"Leo Wyatt."

"Hey baby." He heard Jess's bubbly tones say

"Hey."

"You alright hun, you sound tense."

"Yeah, well, you know, clients from hell."

"Aww. Honey, I'm sorry."

"Aint your fault Jess."

"So, how was P3?"

"It was cool."

"Meet any new girls?"

"No, Jess. You know I would never go with anyone else." Leo lied.

"Good."

"How are YOU babe?"

"I'm okay. I just miss you."

"I know, I miss you too."

"I know you do."

"Look, Jess, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Kay. Bye baby."

"See you."

Leo put the phone down and ran a frustrated hand through his dirty blonde hair. Jess. Just hearing her voice confused him. He DID really like her, but what he felt for Piper was different. He was going to see her tonight.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Piper walked home with Paige. She was the most adorable kid ever. Phoebe was so lucky.

"My mommy says that you have a boy-fwend." Paige said

"Did she now?"

"Yep. Do ya?"

"Yes I do."

"What's his name?"

"Le- Ashley." Paige didn't notice the slip-up

"Boy's are icky."

"Your daddy's a boy."

"Yeah, but he's not my boyfwend."

"Okay."

"We nearly home yet?"

"Yep."

Only about 3 minutes later they reached Phoebe's house.

"Kay squirt. There you are."

Phoebe answered the door.

"Aw! Thanks Pipe. You're a life saver."

"Don't mention it." Piper said smiling

"Okay. I owe you one sis." Phoebe said and closed the door.

Why had she nearly said Leo's name when Paige had asked her what her boyfriend's name was. She had seen Leo ONCE in 8 years, that hardy meant he was her boyfriend. And plus she had Ash now. Just then her mobile **(or cell phone) **rang. The caller I.D said that it was Ashley.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey babe."

"How come you called?"

"No reason, just like the sound of your voice." Piper smiled, he was so sweet.

"That's sweet Ash."

"It's true."

"I like the sound of your voice too."

"Hey babe, you coming over later I haven't seen you in 24 hours."

"Sorry hun, I can't I've got lots of work at P3 tonight."

"S'ok."

"Sorry, I know how much you hate clubs."

"Yeah, It's just the loud music, and all the people and flashing lights…."

"S'okay, baby, you don't have to explain yourself. I already know."

"So I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah, bye honey."

"Bye."

Ashley. Hearing his voice made her confused. She REALY REALLY liked him and there might be a future there. He was so good to her and he was good FOR her. AND he was pretty cute too. When she got to her apartment she grabbed one of his cotton tees. It smelled like him. It could keep her mind off Leo. Well for a little while anyway.

Piper grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Another night at P3.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so here the sitch on Phoebe and Prue.**

**Prue: She got married to Andy and they have 5-year-old twins called Jack and Kate.**

**Phoebe: She isn't with Cole anymore, I'm sorry to all you P/C fans, sorry if I shattered you illusions of the dad. I like Cole but it would be a bit unrealistic if both Prue AND Phoebe were still with their high school sweethearts. Don't you think? She's with Jason (not married, YET) and they have a 3-year-old kid, Paige.**

**Ages: **

**Prue: 27**

**Piper: 25**

**Phoebe: 22 (yes she did have Paige young but people have kids at like 13 now so 19 aint TOO bad!) (It's legal) **

**I know there's been barley any fluff in this story so far, but it will come I've just got NO idea how this story's gunna work out. This chapter was hard to write because of damn writers block but since when has THAT ever stopped me from writing? Ok, please review and please don't flame! I'll update as soon as I can. **


	5. Another Night At P3

**AN: Ok dudes, chapter 5's here! Promise there's fluff!**

**Halli-halliwell: I miss it too! But but, no, you can't talk because HOW many chapters have you split Piper and Leo up for in Baby baby? Promise that there's a bit of fluff in this little chappie!**

**Magical Princess: Yup! Not EVERYone who has a kid is married! My mates mum and dad have THREE kids and the oldest is 13 and THEY'RE not married!Sorry I'm rambling, but yeh, there not married. **

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: Promise there's some coming!**

**Heather1021: Yeh! Don't hate me anyone but I was never a big fan of Prue. Here it is!**

**momo9021: Thank you! I know, some times I use text speak, some times it's just me! **

**Notanothernonamer: I know, I love it too! Leo is yummy and so damn cute! So yeah, I might unconfuse him, but then again I might not! I've updated! Look!

* * *

**

Another night at P3. Piper scanned the crowd for him. He wouldn't come would he? Oh, please don't let him come. She thought. I'm happy! I don't need him anymore! Or at least that's what her HEAD was saying. Her heart; well that's what was confusing her. She didn't know WHAT her heart wanted. Begging him not to come.

"Hey Pipe." She head Prue say from behind her.

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"You wanna go, I'll take care of the club for you." Prue offered

"No, it's alright." Piper needed to focus on working, then she couldn't focus on Leo.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, It's cool." Piper said and waked off into the crowd.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Leo walked around the corner. He was going to see her. Again. But he didn't know what she would do. Would she turn him away? Would she tell him they could be just friends? He didn't think he could do that. To see her as just a friend, he hadn't done that since he was 11. Would she give in to him? Oh, he SO wanted her to do that. He wanted her to fall into his arms. He wanted her to kiss him. He wanted her to make love to him. He NEEDED her to love him.

He pushed open the door to P3 and scanned the crowds of people looking for her radiant smile and chocolate silk hair. He couldn't see her. He would just have to wait and look. She had to be here somewhere.

He walked onto the dance floor and continued his search for her. Thoughts of Jess entered his mind. This wasn't fair on her. Hell, it wasn't fair on him, OR Piper but he had to do this. He still loved her. After 8 years he still felt as strongly for her as he did the day he left her, if not stronger. The song that was playing switched and Leo recognised it from the first beat. If this wasn't a sign, what was it?

* * *

_It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"never pay the reaper with love only."  
what could if say to you, except, "I love you."  
and "I'd give my life for yours." _

I know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.

_The first time we made love, I: I wasn't sober.  
(And you told me you loved me over and over!)  
How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day: _

remember the time we made love in the roses?  
(And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)  
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours.

I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.

_My dear, it's time to say I thank god for you.  
I thank god for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know... I know.. I know.. I know...  
_

_it's time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say:  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.  
We are the lucky ones, dear...

* * *

_

Leo smiled. Memories of that first official date. At the time Leo was very into Biff Naked and this was their new track. Leo had played it for her. And she liked it. A few weeks later she told him that when every time she heard it, it reminded her of him. From then on it was THEIR song.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Piper was slightly irritated at the choice of song to play. It was 8 years old for crying out loud! Who wanted to listen to it? But she was also annoyed because of the timing. Just when she was trying her hardest to forget Leo, this was the thing that reminded her of him the most. He loved this so much. She wondered if he still loved it. She wondered how many times he played it over and over after he left. She wondered how many times he cried for her. She wondered if he still loved her. The way she still loved him. A stray tears ran down her cheek and she wiped it away. Why was she crying? She had stopped crying over him 7 years ago. No time to start now.

She spun around to go to the bar. She needed tequila and she needed it now. She bumped into someone on the way.

"Oh, sorry."

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

"Oh sorry."

It was her! I found her! She was here after all! Leo screamed inside his head.

"Piper." Leo choked out

"Not again." Piper thought out loud and turned to walk away from him.

"Piper please. I HAVE to talk to you." He begged.

Piper looked at him. Even in this light she could se his eyes shining with desire, desperation and hope. She couldn't turn him down.

"Ok. Talk."

He nodded and led her to the alcove.

"So how you been?" Leo asked as they sat down, Piper sat as far away from him as possible.

"Well Leo to tell you the truth the first few years after you left I almost lost the will to live. I somehow got through it. And now…now I'm good." Leo smiled. She was happy. That was good. "How are you?" She added.

"The same Pipe. I'm good…NOW" he emphasize the word now, to show her he meant now, that second. "I didn't want to move away."

"I didn't want you to. I missed you so much Leo."

"I know. Not half as much as I missed you."

"You know, for about a year after you left I used sit in my room and play out song over and over again. Wishing that you would come back to me." Tears born from memories began to flow down her cheek again.

Leo couldn't take it; he never had been able to. He had seen she bad things living in New York for 8 years but he still couldn't take the sight of Piper crying. He reached out and wiped the tears from her face.

His touch still sent shivers down her spine and throughout her whole body. God, she missed him. He pulled her into him and held her while she sobbed into his chest. She smelt the same. He was exactly the same, well a little taller and he had filled out a lot more. He was still her Leo and she wanted him just the same.

She pulled back a little to look into his sparkling aquamarine eyes. That was it. That was the moment that she lost ALL the self-control that she was so desperately cling to. That was the exact moment she fell. She leaned in and kissed him, long and deep. Her hand running through his hair and her lips tugging on his. His hands held her waist in a stronghold. Like he was scared that if he let go she would run. Than again so was she. His strong hands made their way up her back under the material of her shirt. Suddenly he pulled back.

"Piper we can't."

Piper knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"I don't care." She breathed and kissed him again. He stood up and grabbed her and led her back to his hotel room.

* * *

**AN: So you know what's gunna happen there, it's a bit obvious. So there was my own brand of PiperLeoFluffiness (New word!) ****I hope you liked it. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can with part 6! And you should know the song by now!**


	6. The Way You Make Me Feel

**AN: And here we go again! Chapter 6 of this new fic (or you know, FAIRLY new!)**

**Halli-halliwell: What you guna do to him? Don't kill him whatever you do! I'll never forgive you! There's more fluff in this chapter! Yay!**

**Notanothernonamer: I know! Imagine having Leo basically throwing himself at you? I know what I'd do! More fluff here!**

**Heather1021: well, here you are!**

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: Have Done!

* * *

**

Piper woke up to feel a wet line of warm butterfly kisses being pressed down her spine. She smiled. Leo.

"Nice way to be woken up." She said, smiling. Leo laughed a little and carried on.

Piper turned over to face him. His dirty blonde hair was messier than usual. She liked it like that. She always had done.

"Sleep okay?" he asked her

"When you let me." She said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Jess had said exactly the same thing last time he had asked HER. Oh shit, Jess. He was supposed to call her later. He didn't know if he could. He didn't want to step back into reality just yet. He wanted to stay in this world were there was nothing keeping them apart. Were there was nothing except, Piper, himself and bed. He smiled at that thought and kissed her again. She pulled back and got off the bed and pulled the bad sheet around her.

"Where you going?" Leo asked

"I have to go."

"Why? Stay here, with me, please." He pleaded.

"I have to see Ashley."

"Who's Ashley?"

Shit! She hadn't told him about Ashley? She could've sworn she had.

"My boyfriend." She said quietly.

"Boyfriend." He repeated sadly.

He didn't know why he was shocked. He had Jess. And of course she would have a boyfriend. I mean look at her Leo! He thought. She's more beautiful than ever. You would have to be blind, deaf, gay and really stupid not to want her. Ashley. She had someone. Leo's heart broke. She had moved on. Last night meant nothing to her. It had meant everything t him.

"Yeah." She nodded

He looks so sad, she thought. And she had done that to him. Just like she had before, when she had kissed that guy, what was his name? Greg. Wait a second, she thought, he had a girlfriend! He heard them talking on the phone when she first bumped into him again.

"You've got a girlfriend." She told him.

"Yeah." He stood up so he was only a inch away from her face

"We can't do this Leo."

Leo knew she was right. He knew what she was saying was logical and fair. He knew he should just forget about her and carry on working for the rest of the month and leave. Go back to New York and Jessica. He KNEW that was the sane thing to do. But his heart wouldn't let him. His heart wouldn't let him leave Piper here. He loved her and he knew it. He HAD to be with her. Just for this month. Then he would go. And he would miss her all over again and his heart would break and he would cry. But he had to be her, even if it was only for a short time.

"I know," he said, "But we have to." He added and kissed her.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

_It's the things that you do,  
So physical,  
It's the things that you say,  
So flammable,  
You know I can't resist,  
Boy it's such a shame,  
Do you belong to another,  
I don't wanna hurt nobody,  
But my heart just can't hold back,_

Leo walked into his office, thinking of Piper. But he knew had to call Jess. He had promised.

"Hey!" He heard her say

"Hey." He answered, couldn't bring himself to call her baby anymore, habit or no.

"You ok baby? You don't sound to good."

"I'm fine. Just tired." It was the truth!

"Okay, don't work so hard baby."

"Okay."

"I miss you."

"Me too." He said, couldn't say it, he couldn't say he missed her

"I can't sleep well, I need you next to me."

"I know. Me too." He couldn't say stuff he didn't mean. But he just had.

"Baby, are you sure you're okay?"

"I fine Jess, honest."

"Kay."

"I'll be back in 3 weeks."

"I know, I'm counting down the days"

"Me too." The difference was he was counting them to see how much time he had left with Piper.

"You're so sweet." She told him

"Thanks. I gotta go Jess."

"kay, hurry back baby."

"Will."

He said and put down the phone. He rubbed his face in frustration. He needed Piper.

_It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel _

I'm going to make you mine,  
It's not impossible,  
Got to let you know,  
I'm irresistible,  
Baby can't you see,  
You're the one for me,  
But you belong to another,  
I don't wanna hurt nobody,  
But my heart just can't hold back,

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Piper walked into Ash's apartment to see a trail of rose petals leading to his room. Damn that was cute. What was she gunna do?

She followed them in to the bedroom and there stood ash with a single red rose his hands.

"Hey." She said

"Hey." He said back waking towards her.

He kissed her. Damn it.

"I missed you." He said when she ouled back.

"Me too."

"I can't wait to have you al to myself for a whole day." He smiled

She couldn't do it. She couldn't stay here and pretend to love Ash when all she could think about was Leo.

"Ash, I have to go." She told him

"Why?" he looked so sad.

"Paige is sick and Jason's out of town. I promised I'd hep Phoebe." She lied quickly.

"Oh okay. I understand." Why did he have to be so caring and understanding? He was making this harder.

"Thanks." She said and kissed him lightly before she left.

This isn't fair on Ash. She thought. But not being with Leo, wouldn't be fair on my heart.

_It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel_

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

His phone was ringing.

"Leo Wyatt."

"Hey." It was Piper!

"Hey."

"What time you finishing Leo?"

"Around 5, why, I thought you were busy."

"Change of plans."

"I can be out now, if you want. I've missed you."

"Leo, It's been 3 hours."

"I know, exactly. Too long. I need you Piper."

"I know. I need you too."

"Hence the booty call." Leo said with a smile

"It's more than that Leo."

"I know." He smiled again

"So when are you gunna be out?"

"I can be at my room in an hour or so. Kay?"

"Kay, I'll be waiting."

Leo grinned at that thought. Piper, waiting, for him. She had actually chosen him over he her boyfriend!

"Good." He said and hung up. Now, all he had to do was get out here.

_When I look into your eyes,  
Every time you smile at me,  
Oh I go weak inside,  
Baby I just can't hide my love,_

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Leo raced into his room. And there was Piper, in only her underwear lay on his bed. Shit, he had missed her. He loved her. He walked over to her and stripped of f everything apart from his boxers **(Now let's all take a moment to appreciate this mental picture, Brian Krause, in only boxers. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Okay, moment over, back to story…) **and lay onto of her and proceeded to kiss her senseless all through the night.

_It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel_

**AN: Woo hoo! Fluff AND Leo in only boxers can you get better than that! I think not! Lol! Okay so, please review!**

**And one more note, I've broken my right arm so updates may be a little slower, as I'm finding it harder to type and use the mouse with my left arm only.**

**That song was "The WayYou Make Me Feel" By Steps. **


	7. Toxic

**AN: Hi, n I'm back with part 7.**

**Halli-halliwell: Waoh, scary……..aw, some of what's coming to her? You're evil….**

**Notanothernonamer: he's only got about 2 weeks left! And in this story he's got about 1 week left coz I'm trying to move it on!**

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: I did actually think of that! But then I thought, let's be realistic…**

**Heather1021: Woo Hoo! I know! And thankyou!**

**Leosldy: Aw thankyou! I really love your story "You, Aways" so getting a good review from you was cooool! I love Brian Krause, he's just TOOO HOTT! So I had to put that in! Also, "The Courtship Of Wyatt's Father" he was wearing a tight tee-shirt, very hott. He's just to damn sexxi! (sorry, I ramble!)**

**nicole812us: Everyone loves Brian in boxers! Thankyou!

* * *

**

_Baby can't you see,  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby give me it  
You're dangerous,  
I'm lovin' it_

The next week and a half they had fallen into a routine. One they both loved. They spent the day working and in Piper's case with Ashley, trying to keep his suspicions low. Leo hated the thought of anyone else touching her, anyone else holding her. But she would never leave him. She didn't know he only had 1 week or so left. He had to tell her.

At the night, or most nights anyway. They had explosive sex. Letting out pent up emotions created from 8 years of wanting and waiting. Every time he saw he loved her even more. Every time he touched her wanted her even more. Every time he me made love to her he thought of Jess less. She was addictive. Sometimes he couldn't work. All he thought of was her and her smell. Damn, that smell. It was so unique and special. Just like her. He loved her and that was that.

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
spinnin' round and round  
do ya feel me now?_

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Piper loved the dangerous routine they had. It exited her and made their sex a lot better. God, he was just so good. When she was with Ashley she tried to imagine that it was Leo making love her. Leo holding her. Sometimes it worked. Most of the time it didn't. She wanted Leo all the time. Everywhere she went. Everything she did. She always wanted him.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
Your toxic  
I'm slippin' under  
With taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't ya know that you're toxic_

_And I love what ya do  
Don't ya know that you're toxic_

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Piper lay on her back with her head on Leo's toned stomach. He was stroking her hair. She knew it was dangerous doing this at her apartment because Ashley could walk in, but she didn't care. Leo was holding her. THAT was all she cared about.

"Leo?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Piper!" He was shocked that she would even question it.

"Well?"

"Yes. I love you more than could ever know."

"Right answer," she said and kissed him

_It's gettin' late  
to give ya up  
I took a sip  
from my devil's cup  
Slowly,  
It's taking over me_

_Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Do ya feel me now_

Leo lay there watching Piper sleep next to him. She was just so beautiful. He chest rose and fell rhythmically. He long chocolate silk hair fell around her face and she was smiling. He loved to see her smile. On impulse he leant over and kissed her head. He would have to tell her. Tomorrow he would tell her. Tonight though, tonight he would just love her with every thing he was.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
Your toxic  
I'm slippin' under  
With taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't ya know that you're toxic  
And I love what ya do  
Don't ya know that you're toxic_

Piper woke the next morning with Leo's strong arms around her. She looked at his sleeping form. How did she resist him for that first week? Once she had tasted him she need more. He was more additive than chocolate. He was toxic. This affair was getting reckless and she knew it. But she was caring less and less. She needed him. She knew she would have to break up with Ash soon. She would, she to be with Leo she would do anything.

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
Your toxic  
I'm slippin' under  
With taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't ya know that you're toxic  
And I love what ya do  
Don't ya know that you're toxic_

Later that day, when they were sat watching The Titanic Leo knew he had to tell her.

"Piper?"

"In a second Leo, You know I love this bit."

"Piper I have t tell you something."

"Leo-."

"I'm serious."

"Fine."

Leo took a deep breath. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to break her heart.

"I'm leaving."

"What! Why!"

"I'm only here for a business trip. I have a week or so left."

Piper began to cry. He was doing it again. He had made her fall in love him all over again and now he was going to her abandon her, AGAIN.

"Piper…" Leo went out to reach her and Piper was suddenly taken over with rage. Why was he only telling her this now? Why didn't he tell her straight off?

"Why are you only telling me now Leo!" She screamed

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, guess what, IT DIDN'T WORK!"

"Piper calm down."

"No Leo, I'm sick of you doing this, abandoning me!"

"Piper."

"No, Leo. I can't do this."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this, AFFAIR, is over." And with she left.

Leo began to cry.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

* * *

_

**AN: Hey! Ok, that was a bit sad, not too bad I thought. Hard to write. But I HAD to break them up. I know I'm evil but for the story to have ANY way of carrying on then I HAVE to do it. So a little FYI, that song was "Toxic" By Brittany Spears. It's an okay song, I don't really like her too much I just thought that the song fit…**


	8. Time To Grow

**AN: Ok, I know I'm evil, but can I keep them apart for long? Ok, so this chapter is set only a few days after the last one. Leo is due to leave in 3 days.**

**heather1021: Aw, thanks! That's what I would've done, or I don't know if I would've been able to resist Brian Krause's eyes, or his smile, or you anything about him, yah he was SoOoOoOo wrong to not tell her!**

**Halli-halliwell: what has she done! There won't be much more drama but some good old romance! Thanks!**

**I-Can't-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: I know, I didn't wanna do it!**

**nicole812us: I know, poor Piper! She's always getting her heart broken in the series as well! It just aint fair! Thank you!**

**Notanothernonamer: I had to do it:'( but it HAD to happen!

* * *

**

_Last night I tried but I couldn't sleep  
Thoughts of you were in my head  
I was lonely and I needed you next to me  
Life is harder since you left  
I never meant to do you wrong  
And now all is said and done  
I hope you won't be gone too long…No _

Leo missed her. There was no two ways that he could put it. He missed her, so much. Worse than he had when he first moved to New York. He had needed her then, he needed her even more intensely now. It had only been 4 days but he was losing the will to live. The only thing that had kept him going was the tingle of her kiss, which he was desperately clinging onto. He thought of her all the time, he couldn't sleep, or work. He had barely eaten. Everything he did reminded him of her. Jess wasn't helping either. She phoned him at least two or three times a day. She was really concerned about him and that made it worse. He felt guilty. He had cheated on her. That was a fact. Something he swore that he'd never do to anyone. He knew what it felt like. When he had seen Piper kissing Greg that night he had felt so broken. He never wanted to do that to Jess. But he had, and what made it worse, she didn't even know….

God, he missed Piper.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

_Where do I go  
What do I do  
I can't deny I still feel something  
And girl, I wish you could say you feel the same  
You've broken the bond  
I gotta move on  
But how do I end this lonely feeling?  
You've gone, I'm here, alone  
I guess it's time to grow _

Piper really missed Leo. She couldn't believe that she had ended it, but to save herself the heartbreak in 3 days time, she had to. She had to end in then. It would've been worse if she had left it. Leo was leaving her…again. She had buried herself in work for the last 4 days. Her sisters and Ashley were getting worried. She didn't eat much and there were dark circles under her eyes. She was a zombie as Phoebe had put it. She was right. She was. It was just like the first time… only worse. This time her feelings were a whole lot stronger. This time she missed him a whole lot more. This time she felt a whole lot worse.

Ashley, this hadn't been fair on him. She spent the day with him, pretending to love him when all she could think about was Leo. He didn't know. He didn't know that she had cheated on him. But what she so much worse, she had cheated on him with her ex, not only that but she had fallen in love as well. But not with Ashley. She likedhim but Leo…he was something else. There were no words to describe how strongly she felt for him.

God, she missed Leo.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

_I try to speak, but my words never catch the air  
Like you never knew I was there  
Take me back to the days when you really cared  
Can we make love re-appear?  
I can't go on the roads too long  
And now all is said and done  
I can't go forward if my heart's still where I'm coming from _

"What?" Leo yelled in disbelief down the phone to his boss.

"You're coming back tomorrow. 2 days early."

"Sir…"

"Leo, you made enough fuss about going down there in the first place and now you don't want to leave!"

"No, it's not that.."

"well then, stop complaining. Your flight leave at 4 o'clock.

Damn. He had to tell her. She may've ended it, but she deserved to know. She still had to know. He would have to tell her tonight. Shit, this was going to be hard.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

_Where do I go  
What do I do  
I can't deny I still feel something  
And girl, I wish you could say you feel the same  
You've broken the bond  
I gotta move on  
But how do I end this lonely feeling?  
You've gone, I'm here, alone  
I guess it's time to grow _

Piper just stared at Leo in utter disbelief. He was leaving tomorrow! He thought she still had a couple of days left to get over him, but no.

"Why?" she managed to choke out, trying hard as she could not to cry

"My boss said that all my work I had to do was done." Leo couldn't look at her, it was too hard.

"Oh."

And then they stood there in an awkward silence. After a while Leo looked up and saw that she was silently crying. He beautiful brown eyes that he loved so much were flowing over with tears and he couldn't take it. He stepped towards her. She saw him do this and stepped back, eyeing him warily. That hurt him. He would never hurt her. Not ever! He shook his head, it didn't bare thinking about. He took another step. This time she didn't step back. He took another and another until his face was level with hers. He looked into her eyes. That's when he lost it again. Her eyes were his weakness. SHE was his weakness. He leaned in….

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

_Crying time is over  
I know I can't control her feelings  
If she won't return, then I guess I'll be a man  
and move on _

She didn't pull back. She kissed him back. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more.

Wait, she thought, what am I doing? He's abandoning me tomorrow I can't do this. She pulled back and left Leo standing there looking totally confused.

"What was that Piper?" he asked, voice husky with emotion

"I don't know."

"Why did you pull away?"

"I can't do this again Leo. You're leaving me tomorrow and I can't Leo."

Leo looked at the woman he loved. She was right but then why did this; them being apart feel so wrong? Tears fell freely now. He had to say it, he had to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Piper. Be happy. Please, for me." Leo said, turned and walked away. I love you he thought as tears fell down his cheeks. This was harder than the first time.

Piper just stood at the doorway and sobbed her heart out. How could she be happy without Leo? I love you she thought as the tear flowed from her brown eyes.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

**  
**

_Time to grow / And move on  
Make life better than it was before  
Time to grow and move on  
Make love better than I did before (repeat) _

Though you've gone / And I'm here, alone  
I guess it's time to grow

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, it's not the last chapter! Please review and I'll update! That song was Time To Grow by Lemar.**


	9. Take A Look At Me Now

**AN: Here's chapter 9! This is set when Leo is on the plane going back to New York, I know this story is moving fast but it's not the end yet, there's at least another 3 or 4 chapters to go.**

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: I did? Hmmmm, I'll sort it out!**

**halli-halliwell: So do I, but fluff won't be back for a while, but not TOO long!**

**Heather1021: I didn't mean to make anyone cry! Sorry! It MIGHT all work out, you'll jus have to see, thank you!**

**nicole812us: I know! He sends him there in the firs place and then takes him away!**

**Notanothernonamer: I know! He really needs to realise it!**

**Amanda: yah! England rox!

* * *

**

_How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking  
Every breath with you  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all  
How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all _

Leo sat back in his seat. This was it. He was going back. Back to New York and back to Jess. For good. A stray tear trickled down his cheek. He was abandoning her again. It wasn't fair to her. He should've stayed away from her. He should've just walked away. He wished he regretted being with her again, bur he couldn't. He could never regret her.

He smiled as he remembered those nights he had spent holding her. God, she was amazing. In every way. He remembered every little detail. The smell of her hair, the way her sparkled when she laughed, the way she felt against him. She was perfect. But she was with someone else. And so was he. He was going away. He would have to forget.

XoX P/L 4eva! XoX-

* * *

_So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now  
Oh there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face _

Why didn't she tell him to stay! Why didn't she kiss him and tell him she wanted him? Piper was angry with herself. She let Leo go. She let him leave her. She stood there as he told her he was leaving today and she let him go. She hadn't slept last night. All she could think of was Leo and those night she had spent with him. Why did she have to love him so damn much? It just made things harder.

It would be so much easier to hate him, hate him for going. Hate him for coming back so suddenly. Hate him for making her love him. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. She could never hate him. She tried and tried and tried. But she loved him too much.

Ashley had phoned her earlier and heard her crying. He was concerned for her. That made her cry more. She had screwed him over. She was in love with someone else, she had to end it.

XoX P/L 4eva! XoX-

* * *

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all _

Leo stepped off the plane. There was Jess. She was happy to see him. He threw her a watery smile and walked towards her.

"Leo!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck

"Hey." He said flatly

"I missed you." She breathed

"Me too," he lied

He couldn't hold her. Holding her would be too painful. He couldn't pretend he wanted her, when he wanted Piper. And he wanted Piper so much. But he couldn't have her. Every time he tried to be with her something happened: Greg, dad's job and now Jess and Ash, not to mention the distance.

Maybe they just weren't meant to be.

XoX P/L 4va! XoX-

* * *

_So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now  
so there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is  
All I can do  
When that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cause l'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've qot to take  
Take a look at me now_

_

* * *

_**AN: I know this was short and crappy but I have major writers block on this story now! I will try and get over it as soon as I can and update. The next chapter is going to be set a few weeks after Leo has left her. I know it moved fast but for it to go the way I want it o then it has to. There is till a few chapters left to go after this one, so please carry on reviewing and I'll try my hardest to get over the thing I like to call: The-annoying-can't-write-anything-worth-reading-itis. Commonly known as writers block. Lol. PLEASE review!**

**O n That song was Against All Odds, Mariah Carey.**


	10. Countdown

**AN: How crappy was the ending to the season finale, The worst ending ever, even worse then "Oh My Goddess!" (where they broke up Piper and Leo!) it was a good episode and all, made me cry when Piper is saying goodbye to Wyatt and Chris but it was just a shitty ending! Lets hope season 8 is better (I wonder how they are gunna come back!) So here's the story: **

**Heather1021: Thanks for the good luck! N thanks for a nice review!**

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: Didn't mean to make you cry!**

**halli-halliwell: I think you might like this chapter!**

**nicole812us: I know, me too!**

**Livingwyatt: thanks!**

**Notanothernonamer: Of course he misses her, they're true love in human form!**

**charmedchick4eva: I know, I'm so eeeeeeeeeeevil! N thanks!

* * *

**

_See, baby I, apologize  
For all the things that I've done (that I've done)  
See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long  
And baby you have it,  
__I go around to wait,  
__Just come back to papa  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
If you really love me then why are you leaving me_

The Phone was ringing. Damn, Piper thought and dragged herself out of bed. It had been 2 weeks since Leo left and she hadn't been doing to good since then. She felt like crap constantly and she had a stomach bug.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Piper, you sound awful!" It was Phoebe

"I love you too phoebes."

"You know what I mean."

"Why are you calling?"

"To check up on you. Ash is seriously worried." Phoebe told her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I promise. How's Paige?" Piper said changing the subject

"She's great her and Jason are out for the day."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Paige is at a sleepover tonight so me and Jason get the house to ourselves."

"Ew. Phoebe, I don't want those mental pictures."

"Yeah well, what can I say? My boyfriend is a god in the sack." Phoebe laughed.

Piper was feeling the strong urge to throw up again and she was sure that is wasn't just what Phoebe was telling her, "Look, I'm really am fine, Phoebe, if that was all I really have to go."

"Yeah sure, just checking if you're okay."

"Yeah, I gotta go." Piper rushed out and made a beeline for the bathroom.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

_Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, when I can see again (if I can see you, if I can see you if I can  
see you, if I can see you)  
If I can see you, if I can see you again  
Then I would go, if I could see you again  
I'd go crazy_

_I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinking about you lately (crazy baby)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinking about you baby (I don't know  
what to do)  
_

Leo lay next to Jess in his bed. He sighed. He didn't feel anything for her anymore. When he was with her, he wasn't thinking about her. He was thinking about Piper. The beautiful brown haired woman he was in love with. But it was also the woman he couldn't have. It had been too long. 8 years too long. He turned his back to the blonde woman lay next to him. He couldn't bear to look at her. He drifted back off into an uneasy sleep.

"We're moving Leo." His father said 

"_I can't abandon her!" Leo yelled back_

"_I moving." He told Piper and then they were kissing_

"_I have to go, I love you." He was telling her._

Leo sat bolt upright in bed. Flashbacks. Go he hated them, he was having them every night. They were all of him and Piper, the past. The pain of it. But on rare occasions, he remembered the happier times. He got to relive the kisses and the love. He liked those.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

_I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinking about you lately  
__I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can't touch you  
Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can't see you again  
(Said I'm going crazy)  
_

Ash stood there staring at his girlfriend. She was thinking again. She hadn't even noticed him enter. He wondered what she was so deep in thought over. He had a good idea. He remembered another time she was like this. When he first met her. After her ex had left. What was his name? Leo. That was it. Leo. Ashley couldn't help wondering if this anything to do with him. Walked over to her and placed his hand on his shoulder. She didn't react.

"Piper honey?" he said softly, she still didn't react, "Piper!" He said a little louder.

"What?" she asked finally snapping out of it a little, but she was still so distant…

"You ok?"

"Yeah…"

"You gunna go?"

"Yeah…"

"Piper…"

This is going to be hard. Piper thought, he hasn't done anything wrong it's just. I can't love him.

"It's over Ash." She said bluntly, Ashley couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Why?" he sounded so hurt

"I just can't. Just it's over."

"Is there someone else?" _Yes!_

"No Ash…"

"Then why?"

"Just, except it Ashley." She told him and walked out of the club.

Ashley just stood there and let out tears of pure confusion.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

_(Said I'm going crazy)  
I've finally realized, that you are my true love  
And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all seem to keep thinking,  
To keep thinking of you,  
And now I know I need you each and every day  
I can't live without you, so don't run away  
Baby you say that you love me, so why'd you leave me, why (why, why, why, why)_

Leo sat there just staring absently at Jess. This was going to be painful. But it had to be done. If you went back and thought about…Jess was his rebound but it had gone too far. Lasted too long. And after seeing Piper…

"Jess?"

"Yeah baby?"

"errrm…come sit down."

Jess was a bit shocked, he looked serious, and so she did what he asked.

"What baby?"

"Erm…I think that this relationship has reached a point where it can't go on…" Leo stammered. He never had to do this before.

"What?" he had hurt her, he could see the fresh film of tears in her eyes

"So, what I'm trying to say is…it's over Jess."

"What? Why?" The tears were beginning to fall, this was hurting him aswell.

"I need to be my own." He said, trying to think up an excuse

"But, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, jess…" he reached out but she backed away

"Don't touch me Leo." She said and ran out of apartment.

Well that went well, Leo thought sarcastically and fell asleep.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

_I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby (I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinking about you lately (just to think)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinking about you baby  
(I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinking about you lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can't touch you (I'm going crazy)_

Piper checked her watch, 30 seconds left. She didn't no what she wanted to happen, but she would find out what was going to happen in 25 seconds now. Why as this taking so long? Did she want it or not? Well no matter what she wanted, she was going to find out the answer in 20 seconds.

It's funny how 1 hour spent in the place or with the right person can seem like 2 seconds but 2 small minutes waiting could seem like 100 years. 10 seconds. 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Yes! Time's over she thought and rushed back into the bathroom and grabbed it.

"Oh my god." She said out loud. Was this good? Or was it bad?

_Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, when I can see again (if I can see you, if I can see you if I can  
see you, if I can see you)  
If I can see you, if I can see you again  
Then I would go, if I could see you again  
I'd go crazy

* * *

_

**AN: God, that was awful! Do you know what's happened? I bet you do! So both Leo and Piper are single now, so no more Ash and Jess getting in the way! Yay! I know a lot of you have wanted that for a while now! So an evil cliffie…Please review and I'll try get on with the next chapter!**

**That Song was Crazy By K-Ci and JoJo. It's one of my favourite songs ever! I first heard it in "Save The Last Dance" one of my fave FILMS ever; Julia Stiles is ACE in that film!**

**O and my wabbit has just four ikkle baby wabbits! And they are soooooooooo cute! Name suggestions are welcome, buffy; angel and charmed references are best, gunna call one niblet! (That's what Spike (the hottest vamp ever) calls Dawn!) We don't know whether they are boys or girls yet so unisex name please! **

**And sorry it's been so long, the stupid website wouldn't let me leave reviews or update or evn log in! Error 503 or something!**


	11. What Do We Do Now?

**AN: I know I left you an evil cliff hanger on the last chapter and this one is going to be extremely short (a filler really!) because of my annoying writer block! So that was my warning. And send in name suggestions for my 4 ikkle baby wabbits plz!**

**Halli-halliwell: Thanks!**

**Notanothernonamer: I felt sorry for Ash and Jess too, because they did nothing wrong, but Piper and Leo belong together, what can I say? And, you'll see!**

**nicole812us: I'll bet you do, and that seems to be general reaction, but don't you fell sorry for Ash n Jess a little teeny-tiny bit?**

**Livingwyatt: Thanks! A song huh?**

**charmedchick4eva: Is that what you think IT was huh? You'll just have to see! N yah, Jess annoyed me too, I felt bad for Ashley but I HAD to do it! Oh right, stupid site….lol, only jokin, I wuv it!

* * *

**

Piper just stared at it. Her mind was buzzing. Was this what she wanted? What would she do? Was this a bad thing? Good? It was positive. She was pregnant. To Leo Wyatt. She was carrying Leo Wyatt's child. No matter which way she put it she didn't know what to do.

She knew she couldn't kill it. There was just no way. And she didn't think she could go through with adoption. So that only left one option. Keeping it. Ok, but what would she do about Leo? Would she tell him? Would she keep it a secret?

She picked up the phone and punched in a number.

"Hello!" Phoebe said from the other end

"Phoebe's you need to get down here now!"

"Well, that's nice. No hello, no how are you just get down here now!"

"I'm serious Phoebe."

"Right, keep your knickers on."

That's the problem, she thought, "And can you get Prue down here too."

"Right. Sounds serious Pipe"

"It is!"

"Fine I'm coming!" Phoebe said and put down the phone.

Her sisters would know what to do.

XoXoX P/L 4eva XoXoX-

* * *

Leo woke up and tried to remember what happened. He had broken up with Jess. He still wasn't sure why he had done it. It wasn't like he could be with Piper. Not now. But it was just a feeling deep down. That something was going on. He wasn't sure what it meant.

Leo got up and walked into his room. He was going to do something he hadn't let himself do in years. Look at his picture. The one of them kissing at the pier. He still loved that picture. It was his favourite. It made him so happy to look at that one, but also unbelievably sad.

It brought back the pain as well as the happiness. He wanted her. He NEEDED her. That was it.

He was going back to San Francisco. Back To Piper.

* * *

**AN: I told it you was going to be really, really, really, really, short! So, Leo's going back to SF. Hmmmmmmmm. So nearly the end :'(. Only about 3 or so chappies left :(. I know I know. **

**I am working on a new fic. But thatisn't going to be posted unti AFTER this one is finished.It contains magic and is going to be a P/L again. **

**So that was chapter 11 of Lovers, so please review and I'll update as fast a I can, might be a while because of arm (broken in two places!) You should see my cast, it's really cool, randomly written all over it, with little Britain quotes and a few death threats to Brad Kern and Aaron Spelling if they EVER EVER EVER split up Piper and Leo EVER EVER again!**

**Sorry, I ramble on, non of you wanted to know ANY of that…o well, gave me something to do for 10 minutes! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Only Memories

**AN: I know I only just put the lst chapter up, but I really love this chapter and couldn't wait to put it up! lol! Ok, part 12 P.S The stuff in the **_italics _**are Leo's memories!**

**halli-halliwell: I know, I'm going crazy! But s'all good, it's coming off in a month or so! I don't want this fic to end but I really love the new fic I'm working on. You SHOULD like this chapter, I TOTALLY LOVE IT!**

**Notanothernonamer: I know! That wasn't the idea but when I read it back to myself I kept laughing so, yeah! Thanks!**

**nicole812us: yup, I'm really glad that Leo's going back to San Francisco too! The new story is a little darker that this one, quite angsty but not TOO much, anyway, you'll see when I post it!

* * *

**

"You're what?" Phoebe asked

"I'm pregnant." Piper told her sisters

"Oh my god! How'd Ashley take it?" Prue asked happily.

"It's not his." Piper said quietly, ashamed on some level

"What?" Phoebe asked her

"It's not his."

"Well, who's is it?" Prue asked, confused

"Leo's."

"What?"

"The baby is Leo's" Piper said again.

"How?" Phoebe asked confused, Leo hadn't been around for 8 years! Well, as far as she knew anyway.

"He was in town last month. For a month. We had an affair."

"Oh." That was all Phoebe could say

"I've broken up with Ashley."

"Oh."

"Does Leo know?" Prue asked

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"You have to!" Phoebe yelled

"I don't know if I can! I don't know how he's going to react!"

"Well, I didn't know hoe Jason was going to react, but I still told him!"

"I know…"

"You have to tell him."

"I know."

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

Why am I doing this? Leo thought as he boarded the plane to San Francisco. Because I love her, he added. That much I know. He smiled as he relived every kiss, every touch and every smile. He made himself go back to when they were even just friends. Just memories…

* * *

_11 Years ago (Both Piper and Leo are 14)_

_Leo was shocked when he saw Piper, his best friend in the whole world crying in her room. Her Grams had let him in and told him to cheer her up, but he had barley ever saw her cry before and he had known her for 10 years._

"_What's up?" He asked shutting the door_

"_Jeremy." He heard he say between sobs _

"_What'd he do?" Leo asked, anger creeping into his voice, he was going to kill that bastard._

"_He cheated on me."_

_Oh my god Jeremy was going to die. How dare he hurt Piper like this! How dare he hurt her! Why would he want to cheat on her? She was perfect! Leo sat on the bed next to her and held her as she cried._

"_With who?" Leo asked stroking her chocolate silk hair_

"_Missy." Piper spat the name out like it was poison._

"_That bitch who has the crush on me?" Leo asked_

"_Yeah."_

"_How did you find out?" Leo asked, he was going to kill Missy too, slowly._

"_I phoned him and I heard her." Piper said and started crying again._

"_Aw Pipe." He pulled he closer into him. _

_He didn't know how long he held her for but it was a while, some time later she pulled back, her eyes red from crying so much._

"_Thanks Leo. You can go now." She smiled at him_

"_Ok." He slowly got up at walked to the door._

"_Oh and Leo?" he heard her say, he spun around_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I Love You." She smiled_

"_Love you too." She said and walked out of her door grinning widely to himself_

The first time she had told him that she loved him, even if it was just as friends. Think even further back…

* * *

_19 years ago (age 6)_

"_Today class, everyone of you is going to write something about your favourite person in the WHOLE world! You have to tell me what they look like and why you like them. It can be your mum, your dad, your brother, sister, friend…anyone!" The teacher was telling them. _

_Leo set to work a while later he felt Piper pull his blonde hair from behind._

"_Hey Leo?" _

"_What?"_

"_I did you."_

_And Piper shoved her book in front of him._

_**My Best Friend Leo **_

_**Leo is my favouritist person the whole world because he is kind and funny and good at football (Or soccer) I have known him since forever and ever. He is the most bestest person ever in the world ever and I like him.**_

_**Leo has spiky, blonde hair and weird eyes. They're bright green and all sparkly. He is a little taller than me and wears a lot of red t-shirts. **_

_**He is the bestest person in the world and we're going to be besest friends forever and ever.**_

**_By Piper Halliwel_**

_Leo was taken back a bit. He was happy Piper wrote what she did. He liked that someone thought that much of him!_

"_Hey Piper?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_You really think I'm good at football (or soccer w/e)?" _

Classic memory. Think recently he told himself…

* * *

_1 month ago_

_Piper was snuggled against him. Her chest was falling and rising rhythmically. He pulled her in closer to him, intoxicated by the smell of hair. He was concentrated solely on her, and his love for her. His hand travelled up her stomach, slowly, trying to memorize her shape. His hand moved to her waist as he traced the vivacious curves of her perfect body. He felt her stir next to him._

"_Piper?" he whispered into her hair_

"_Yeah?" she replied, groggily_

"_I love you."_

_He saw her smile. He loved it when she smiled._

"_I love you too." He replied and kissed her head affectionately, "Go back to sleep." He told her, but she was gone._

Just memories, but they would keep him going.

* * *

**AN: I really really love that chapter! I thought the memories were dead cute, what do YOU think? Because that's what really matters! **

**Oh, and, there are only going to be 2 more chapters after this one, I think (Not including my epilogue) There will be a new fic, P/L (obviously) and you'll be getting the summary for that soon, probably the last chapter. **

**That wasn't very fluffy I know, but a teeny-tiny bit at the end was! Fluff coming up soon, promise! So what you think? Too short? Too Long? Crap? Great? Okay? Talk to me people! Please review and I'll get the new chapter up as soon as I can, remember the arm!**

**Grrrr, my writer's block is so bad! The worst I've had it! EVER!**


	13. Nerves

**AN: Ok, so here's part 13 and it's the penultimate chapter! I'm sorry this chapter isn't as good but I just wannafinish this ficcoz I love the next one I'm gunna post! Summary for that is in next chappie!**

**heather1021: I loved that chapter! Thanks! **

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: I know it's over done but it works with this story! So, I already have done!**

**nicole812us: I know! I loved that memory! Probably my favourite!**

**halli-halliwell: Thanks for the advice and the nice review! You really need to update baby Baby, Don't add to my insanity by keeping me waiting!**

**charmedchick4eva: Doing off-road downhill biking! Lol! Yeah, my brakes were dodgy n I hit a rock in the ground and flipped over the handlebars! Lmao, it was a dramatic fall :)! Yes you ARE a genius! Lol! Thanks!**

**Sammi: Yay! I New reviewer! Thanks, I didn't mean to make you cry:S!**

**FREAKY CHICK: Another new reviewer! Yay! Thanks!**

**piper&leo4ever: Thank you!**

**Fanmania: Everyone loved the memories! Thanks!

* * *

**

Leo stepped off the plane in San Francisco. And for the first time since he last left, he was in the same city as his soul. He smiled. Piper. What was he going to say to her? He didn't know. All he wanted to do was hold her small, trim, delicious frame close to his and smell her hair.

He had always loved the smell of her hair. Even when they just friends. It always smelled like strawberries. It intoxicated him and left him begging for more. She knew it. That's why she hadn't changed her shampoo in 11 years. He smiled again.

How did she do that, just thinking of her made him smile and his heart soar. How did he still love her, after SO long? I guess true love never really dies. He thought.

He snapped out of his thought track just in time to flag down the cab that was on the way.

He was off to see her, the love of his life.

XoX P/L 4eva! XoX-

* * *

Piper slammed the phone down in pure frustration. She was pregnant with Leo Wyatt's child. It sounded so wrong, yet so right. He wasn't home, when she had finally worked up enough courage to pick up the phone and get through all the digits in his number, it turned out he wasn't even in!

Tears of exhaustion and frustration started to trail down her cheeks. Why? Why did he come back? Why did he leave her? Why did she love him so damn much? It made everything so much harder, to love him and not be able to have him. Someone else did.

Jess. She shivered at the name. The thought of someone else touching him, holding him, kissing him., it made her blood run red. That should be for her only. No one could love him as much as she did. No one could love ANYone as much as she loved Leo. He was a part of her.

She loved everything about him, his smile, his hair but especially his eyes. They were so green and loving. She loved them. But he left her, TWICE! She should just give up.

Damn Leo Wyatt and his beautiful green eyes.

XoX P/L 4eva! XoX-

* * *

Leo stepped out of the cab onto the street this was it. He wiped his sweaty palms on hid blue denim jeans.** (For my own personal pleasure...I'm gunna make em tight jeans ;)! You know you all love it!)**

"Here we go." He told himself and took the shaky steps up to the manor door and knocked hesitantly on the door…

* * *

**AN: I know that that was crappy but I have REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALY bad writers block on this story know but there is only ONE MORE chappie left and the epilogue so…. Yah, I'm gunna try to write the next chapter and post it…I might be a while because my arm is still in a cast n it itches like crazy and I'm going insane!**


	14. The Lucky Ones Again

**AN: So here it is, the final chapter of "Lovers?" :'( I know but I HAVE got the epilogue to go and that is going to be set around 4 or 5 years after this chapter. Also I have the summary for my new fic that I'm working really hard on at the of this so please look out for that! So on with the finale!**

**nicole812us: I know it was very short but I very preoccupied with the baby rabbits and my stupid arm! I just threw the tight jeans reference in for my own pleasure…………dools this chapter's a little longer for ya!**

**heather1021: Arm's doin okay, jus itches like hell! Thanks!**

**Sammi: Tanks!

* * *

**

_It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"never pay the reaper with love only."  
what could if say to you, except, "I love you."  
and "I'd give my life for yours."_

The door knocked. It was a quiet knock, but still a knock. It was probably Phoebe or Prue checking if she was ok. Well, she wasn't. She wasn't okay. She'd never be okay without Leo. She wiped her tears away on her sleeve and walked shakily to the door. She opened it slowly, with her shaking hands.

When the door was full open she said, "I'm fine, really!" sure it was her sisters.

"Are you?" she heard a voice ask, THAT wasn't her sisters, it was…oh my god.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

_I know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear._

The door was opening, agonisingly slowly. When it opened fully he could see. It was her! She lifted her head to look at him and he could see her tear stroked face and puffy red eyes. She had been crying, _please don't let it be over me. _Leo thought.

"I'm fine, really!" he heard her say, _lie_

"Are you?" He asked her solemnly.

He watched as her eyes widened. _Say something Piper! _They both just stood there in an awkward silence. Neither knowing what to say.

"What are you doing here Leo?" she asked him after a while, in a exhausted voice.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

She shook her head slowly, giving up, then she stepped aside to give him entrance. Leo followed her into the kitchen.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

_The first time we made love, I: I wasn't sober.  
(And you told me you loved me over and over!)  
How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day: _

remember the time we made love in the roses?  
(And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)  
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours.

Piper didn't know what to do. Here was the man who had been her best friend for 15 years, been her boyfriend for about 8 months, left her for 8 YEARS, come back, got her pregnant and left again! He had put her through, so much, but she still loved him. She still loved him more than anything in the whole world. Tears fell down her already tear lined cheeks. She looked back up at Leo. There was only one thing to do. Tell him. Tell him what he left behind. Tell him why he had to stay. She took a deep breath.

"Leo…"

"Look Piper, I don't know why I'm here but—" _Shit he's interrupting me!_

"Leo…"

"I just, I couldn't stay away—" _Would he quit it!_

"Leo!" she shouted.

Leo stopped and stared at her, with his sparkling green eyes. _This is it Piper, she thought._

"Leo, " she said, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Leo said shakily

"I'm pregnant." She repeated

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

_I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear._

Leo's breath turned ragged and his eyes widened. He raked a shaky hand through his hair and tried to take a breath.

"What are you gunna do?" he asked

"Keeping it Leo." She said slowly and led Leo over to the coach and sat him down.

"Right." He said uncertainly

Piper waited for a sign that he was okay with this, so far all she was getting was shock.

"How are you with this Leo?" Piper asked, needing to know

So, Leo thought. He was going to be a dad. But, this was Piper, Piper was going to be the mother of his child. He smiled at that thought. This would be the greatest reason for him and Piper to be together again.

"I'm good with that Pipe." He said smiling, and she smiled back at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god." She breathed

"So, were does this leave us?" Leo asked

"I don't know."

"I know where I want us to be though."

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

_My dear, it's time to say I thank god for you.  
I thank god for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know... I know.. I know.. I know...  
It's time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say:_

"Where's that Leo?" she asked

Leo knew what to do next. His was the easy part. He took her face into his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked smiling

"Not even a little." She said as wrapped her arms around his and pulled him in for a better kiss.

* * *

_I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.  
We are the lucky ones, dear..._

**AN: there was the end, I'm not really feeling that chapter, I think I could've done better…Oh who am I kidding, I hated it! But my epilogue should be better and I really like the new fic I'm working on so… Anyway, here's a summary for it:**

**Name: Black orbs**

**Rating: T or possibly and M (pretty sure it'll be a T, I'll put warnings up n everything…)**

**Summary: AU PL WIP Leo Wyatt is the most notorious darklighter in all of history, and he has a new charge a future wightlighter called Piper. Leo thinks that this is going to be an easy case, oh how wrong he was….**

**Also other fic news from me, for all you BtVS fans out there I'm posting a Buffy fic. It's Spuffy!**

**Name: My Alter-Ego  
****  
Rating: T**

**Summary: AU SB WIP. Buffy is the new badass at Sunnydale High. And William falls for instantly, which would be good, if he could get her to notice him. He writes about Spike, his confident alter ego, he'll need to become him, if he wants Buffy.**

**Both of them should be up soon! So only the epilogue to go on this fic :(! **


	15. 5 Years On

**AN: Epilouge, set about 5 years on from the ending. **

**heather1021: I know, I hated the ending, I just couldn't concentrate at all on it! I think this one's a little better….**

**nicole812us: As if I could keep them apart!**

**I-Cant.Think-Of.A-Name.Lol: Thank you! I'm posting the two other fics later on so…**

**piperleo4eva: Aw! THANK YOU! But no more sequels, I thin I've rode out this story!**

**charmedchick4eva: Thanks! Yeah, it was painful, but I love mountain biking! And I'm goin out again as soon as my arm's out!**

_Summer, winter, spring, and fall  
__I'll be around to catch your calls  
__Cause you're my baby (you're my baby)  
__And I adore you  
__You always right, you're not my date  
__I never ever let you wait  
__Cause you're my baby (you're my baby)  
__And you're amazing (so amazing)_

Piper sat up the hospital bed, her whole family surrounding her. Prue and Andy, on her left with the twins, who looked so grown up now! **(remember a mentioned them once or twice in earlier chapters!) **Phoebe and Jason were by the door and Paige, who was 8 now, was sat next to her feet and her husband Leo was stood next to her, with their 4-year-old daughter Laura Wyatt **(that is such a great name!) **on his shoulders.

"When is he gunna be here mommy?" she was asking impatiently

"After they've cleaned him up."

"Can I hold him?"

"If daddy helps you."

Leo nodded and took hold of his wife hand.

XoXoX P/L 4eva! XoXoX-

* * *

The nurse came in holding a blue bundle in her arms.

"Hey, Mrs. Wyatt! Baby's here!" she said cheerfully and handed him over to her.

Piper stared down at her newborn son. He was perfect. Perfect hands, feet, toes, fingernails and big blue eyes. Well, all babies' eyes were blue but she could see tiny flecks of green in them if she looked carefully. He had a little button nose and wisps of rich brown hair.

"Oh my god Piper, he's beautiful…" she heard Phoebe whisper

"I know." She said back, eyes still fixed on child in front of her

Eventually, when she managed to tear he gaze away she looked up at Leo next to her, and saw that he had tears in his eyes. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Can I hold him now mommy?" she heard Laura ask quietly.

"Sure." Piper scooted over so that Leo and her daughter could fit on to her bed. Jack, Kate and Paige all crowed round to see as well.

"He looks funny." They heard Laura say and everyone laughed.

"What's his name?" asked Prue

Piper thought for a second…Then she had an idea.

"Christopher." She said, Leo smiled

"Why?" Jason asked

"Leo's father's name. Even though his job stopped us from being together when we were young, he was still a great guy and he died a few years back…" she trailed off

"I think it's a great idea." Phoebe smiled, "What do you thin Leo?"

Leo thought for a second. Then…

"Hi Chris." He spoke softly to the baby in his daughters arms.

Piper smiled and looked at Laura next to her, who was smiling down at her new baby brother. O yeah, life was good.

* * *

**AN: So a nice fluffy ending for you all! Look out for my new charmed fic, "Black Orbs" and for any Buffy fans "My Alter-Ego" thank you to all my reviewers, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even got past chapter 1 of "Friends?"! THANK YOU, I love you all! PunkRokPixie xox!**

**FYI, the song chorus at the beginning was from "So Amazing!" 50 Cent feat. Olivia!**


End file.
